


醉酒以后

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 蹭什么蹭？
Relationships: 炸毛/贱贱
Kudos: 11





	醉酒以后

他们喝得很尽兴。

——什么，去拉面店吃饭怎么会喝醉？……呵呵呵，真是太天真啦，既然是出来聚会，怎么可能只去一个地方呢！

广州知名的食肆几乎被他们踩了个遍，一大早就出门，从点都德开吃，中午到活力无限唱K吃自助外带喝喝喝唱唱唱，唱至声沙酒醉再一路踩遍天河，从弹丸滋地、鸡排超人、咕噜咕噜再到鲜芋仙、日之船，一路酒瓶未离手，晚上十点找到博多吃一餐拉面，去海星沙疯跑，再在一两点随便找家大排档吃宵夜，喝酒划拳打扑克扔骰盅……

于是等到炸毛和贱贱与大家告别，一起回家的时候，已经是凌晨五点了。

秋冬季节的这个时候雾霾会有些重，天际亮得很含蓄，头顶则黑压压一片。

贱贱根本走不动路，黏黏糊糊地倚在炸毛身上，炸毛被他那因醉酒而显得灼热的体温逼得有些发毛，却知道要是自己走开，贱贱肯定一头栽倒在地。他只好牢牢地拽着贱贱的衬衫——外套已经被贱贱用莎翁剧中人物般的姿势借给一起出来玩的女同学了。

“不能喝还猛喝！”炸毛愤怒地骂。

只要扶过醉猫，都应该明白那种身不由己地被拉着晃来晃去的感觉，就算再怎么用力地抓住对方，也毫无办法。醉猫一定是世界上最明白如何利用身体的力量带动他人的生物，无怪世界上有一种拳法叫做醉拳。

“唔……我好高兴……”贱贱的脑袋靠在炸毛肩膀上，他没有靠进肩窝里，于是被突出的骨头硌得难受极了，但又迷迷糊糊，只是一个劲儿地蹭来蹭去，就像蹭炸毛家里的柔软抱枕。

发梢扫过脖颈，炸毛悚然一惊。

贱贱走在他右边，他的左手抓着贱贱的左肩，右手揽着他细瘦紧实的腰。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，腾出左手去推贱贱的脑袋，掌心撑在他细嫩的脸颊上，热烫吸手，“喂，走开点！”

“我好高兴！”贱贱高叫着向前大步一跨。

他成功地跨歪了，明明是直直摆出去的右脚在半路就换了方向，朝着左边扭去，整个人也向左倒。

“喂！”炸毛被他挤得撞到小巷墙上，半条手臂发麻。

也不知道在这摔倒的过程中发生了什么，贱贱已经躲开了炸毛固定着他的手臂，手臂穿过风衣和T恤的缝隙要掉不掉地抱着他的腰，脸也在胸腹处直蹭，含含混混地嚷嚷着，“我走不动了……”

“……你给我走开！”炸毛咬着牙去揪贱贱的头发。

他也喝了不少酒，虽然既不容易上脸也不容易醉，但并不代表酒精没有在他身上起作用。他热得发慌，好在理智尚存，知道这个天气骤脱骤穿容易感冒，所以只是拉开了风衣的拉链。

而后果就是，贱贱现在只隔着一层薄薄的T恤在蹭他最敏感的地方。

他忍耐着火花一样蹿进尾椎往上跑的酸痒，手指用力，让贱贱抬起头来。这流氓的头发又软又细，凉得像抓住一捧水，头皮却烫得吓人，就和他的脸颊一样。

他看着贱贱茫然地看着他，眼睛蒙着一层晶亮的水雾，狭长的眼角发红。然后费力地眯了眯眼，像是在辨认什么。

炸毛瞪着他。

贱贱微张着嘴，嘴唇红艳湿润，柔软的舌尖在整齐洁白的齿列后头闪着水光，鬓角挂着汗，头发凌乱不堪，眼睫毛上的汗珠或泪水被头顶的路灯照得分明。跟平时完全不同。

……那种陶醉于快感一般的神态。完全没有理智，一片迷茫，根本不知道自己在做什么，也没有故作夸张的刻意调戏。

气氛凝滞了。

炸毛埋在他发丝间的手指缓慢地挪动着，大拇指指腹把他黏在皮肤上汗湿的头发往后压去。

贱贱仍然用那种没有焦距的眼神看着他，老半天后他终于说，“……是你呀。”

他半闭着眼侧过脸，舌尖勾住炸毛的指头。

炸毛条件反射地直接扼住他的喉咙。他的动作毫无预兆，小醉鬼根本没能来得及作出反应，于是濡湿感从手指粘连到手腕，“你！”炸毛从紧咬着的牙关间迸出一句。

“怎么啦？”贱贱迷迷糊糊地低笑着问。

“……”炸毛再一次意识到跟醉鬼讲话完全没用。

他尽量无视某种身体里翻涌着的欲求，恶狠狠地掐了一下贱贱，再次把他扛起来。

……喉结在他的掌下微颤，颈动脉隔着皮肤鼓动，如同藏匿着某种野兽。鲜活而有力。

他们跌跌撞撞地走回街上。

贱贱一直在往他身上撞。用力的，轻微的，比起撞更像贴的。

那些磨蹭和接触好像都变了味。

炸毛发现自己有些冒汗，大概还是穿太多了。他从来没发现回家的路这么漫长……路上也没有的士。明明应该只有十分钟的路程，却因为腰上似有似无的触感、身旁人沉重而带着酒气的湿热呼吸、滚烫的体温而漫长无比。

终于踢开家门时他几乎是立刻把贱贱扔到了地上。

他烦躁地扯掉风衣，伸长手臂一把扔到沙发上，再跨过哼哼唧唧地倒在地上的贱贱，去饭厅灌了自己小半瓶可乐。然后脱掉T恤，解开皮带，赤裸着上半身回到贱贱身边。

贱贱看上去已经睡熟了，四仰八叉地躺在地上，白皙的胸膛和小腹都袒露着，只有一颗扣子还牢牢地守在原来的位置。

“起来！滚去洗澡，不要睡在地上！”炸毛轻轻踹了贱贱的侧腹一脚。

贱贱换了个姿势……继续睡。

炸毛觉得自己真的不该让他喝那么多。就算要从一个借酒装疯的贱贱手里抢酒瓶，也要比把一个烂醉如泥的贱贱处理妥善要简单。

他弯腰去拉贱贱，想把他扔进浴室刷一刷，然后随便包一条浴巾丢到沙发上，再盖一床被子。

一开始是成功的，贱贱的一只手臂被他扛在肩膀上，然后……

他的手碰上了贱贱赤裸的、细腻的腰。

炸毛的手抖了一下，脸色铁青地扛起贱贱，走了几步直接把他丢到沙发上。再从卧室的衣柜里拿出一条珊瑚绒毯子盖住他，脖子以下全部包得严严实实。

然后他去洗了个用时特别久的澡，然后他翻出了洗衣机说明书看洗涤毛毯要多长时间，然后他坐在床上玩了一个小时LL，然后他躺在床上瞪了半个小时天花板，终于在清晨的阳光里陷入梦乡。


End file.
